deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tybaltcapulet/Na'vi Warriors vs Xenomorphs
Today ladies and gentleman we have two polar opposites here. They have been called many things across history. Predator and prey, student and college tuition, plebian and patrician, politician and constituent, proletariat and bourgeoisie : ). The hunter is... the Na'vi warrior '''the 10 foot blue stalkers who defend the will of Eywa. And the prey, ... the '''Xenomorphs, '''the ruthless, unfeeling creatures whose only goal is to multiply and defend their Queen. '''WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Na'vi The indigenous Na'vi are, on average, approximately 3 meters (~ 10 feet) tall, with smooth, striped cyan-colored skin, large amber eyes, and long, sweeping tails. Their bodies are more slender than humans. They are the only known extraterrestrial species discovered to have human-like consciousness and intelligence. Although the Na'vi are hunter-gatherers with technology equivalent of Earth's Paleolithic epoch, they have developed a sophisticated culture based on a profound spiritual connection to other life on their moon, each other, and an encompassing "goddess" they call Eywa Xenomorphs Unlike many other recurring enemy extraterrestrial races in science fiction, the Aliens or Xenomorphs, are not an intelligent civilization. While they are not an "intelligent" civilization they are still highly tactical and only require intellectual aspect that are important in combat. They are able to understand human technology, an example of this would be when they cut the power so the lights would go out in order to camoflauge themselves. Another example would be when Ellen Ripley escaped the Queen in an elevator, the Queen witnessed how she operated it and used it her self to continue chasing her. They are predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of life. While it is unknown why they do this, it is likely that they do this in order to increase the species. Xenos can not be born without the death of someone. Although it is possible that they kill for another reason as well as to produce more. They feel no emotion, to concept or remorse or morality. Like wasps or termites, Aliens are eusocial, with a single fertile queen breeding a caste of warriors, drones, and praetorians in typical cases. The Aliens' biological life cycle, in which their offspring are violently implanted inside living hosts before erupting from their chests, is in many ways their signature aspect. They have acid for blood which is possibly the deadliest thing about them and how they keep people from removing them as facehuggers. If they are shot or stabbed or anything acid will spray out of them. The acid is so strong that it once melted through 3 floors of a mining space craft and can dissolve into Colonial Marine, APC armor, and Exosuits designed in attempt to be highly resistant to Xenomorph acid. They are extremely agile and quick to where they can fight with Yautja who are proven to have effortless bullet-dodging abilities, dodging shoulder cannon blasts and gunfire at close range, and can stick to any surface. They can easily jump over 20 feet. Wherever they go they cause some sort of material to attach to the surface. This better allows them to blend in. In pure darkness they are almost impossible to see without a light. Short Range Na'vi Hunting Knife(Na'vi): The Na'vi hunting knife is a commonly used tool by all members of a Na'vi clan. The blade is made from the wing claw of an ikran (banshee), and is of a size so that it can be used in many different ways.The blade comes in a variety of shapes, such as straight or curved, and is somewhat translucent. The handle is most likely made out of wood or other organic matter. A notable fact is that each handle is customized by its wielder, and can range from bare timber to being covered in organic netting. Secondary Jaws/Inner Mouth(Xenomorphs): The secondary jaws, also known as the inner mouth, double jaw, or maw, is another disturbing feature of the species. It's assumed that it's powered by extremely strong muscles inside the creature's head, that enable it to be quickly launched and retracted, similar to the tongue of a chameleon. (Although the albino xenomorph drone has a very long "inner mouth" that can secrete resin throughout their hive.) Medium Range Staff(Na'vi): A staff is created from the humerus bone that extends from the shoulder to the elbow of various creatures. They are large, blunt weapons. Ritualistic staffs are light-weight, but still pack a punch. While staffs are mainly used for defense and hunting, they are also a crucial tool for navigating through the jungle. Several main characters have been seen to use them, including Nok and Jake Sully. Bladed Tail(Xenomorphs): It is accepted that the tail is an offensive weapon and little more. Though the creature can and will run on all four appendages, it often stands on its two hind legs so it can reach for its prey with its arms. As a weapon, the tail is extremely efficient, as it is long enough to attack from great distance and can be used in a variety of ways; for example, in Alien vs. Predator, a Xenomorph used its tail to knock the legs out from under a Yautja before trying to stab it. Long Range Bow(Na'vi): The Na'vi hunting bow is a ritualistic item. A young Na'vi warrior uses a normal wood bow, but once he/she becomes part of "The People," they are allowed to carve their bow from a branch of their Hometree. A resonating gourd can be held against the string to temporarily make it a musical bow. Acid Spit(Xenomorphs): The Xenomorphs not naturally have body fluid that is acid, but some can also release it from their mouths, dissolving almost anything it touches, except their own bodies of course. Special Acid Blood(Xenomorphs): The body fluid of all Xenomorphs appears to be a highly concentrated acid. It is frequently referred to as "acid blood", although it isn't clear whether or not it's used to carry any nutrients through the body. Duel Blades(Na'vi): The dual blades are very dangerous short range Na'vi weapons. Presumably, they are used solely as combat weapons, as bows and arrows are more often used for hunting. They can inflict serious close range damage if handled properly. X-factors Experience: Na'vi: The Na'vi are lifelong hunters, have to do so to survive, and also have various smaller conflicts with other tribes Xenomorphs: The Xenomorphs only real experience in their life is like this, be born, and kill whatever is in front of you. Training: Na'vi: Not much is known about Na'vi training in a normal context (as it has it only been observed with Jake Sully), but from what has been seen, it usually consists of various hunting techniques, training on Banshees and Direhorses,basic weapon use etc. Xenomorphs: The Xenomorphs don't really have any training, as they are essentially animals, living for survival and to spread their nests. Brutality: Na'vi: The Na'vi are a society of spiritually connected individuals, who believe all live to be in a constant cycle of life that they must maintain. That being said, they are unafraid to kill whoever threatens their land, but only really in defense. Xenomorphs: The Xenomorphs have no emotion, empathy, and will kill anyone or anything in their path without any remorse whatsoever. Setting/Voting The battle will be a 5v5 battle inside of a Gymnasium in England and the surrounding area. The Xenomorphs have infected multiple humans and have begun to build a nest. How will the Na'vi get to Earth? The human invaders somehow found a way to create an illusion of the Tree of Voices and have lured 5 Na'vi warriors into a spaceship for experimentation. Except the problem is the ship malfunctions and takes them directly to where the Xenomorph nest is. Format 1: Detailed edge based vote with good grammar and that isn't just a couple of words or a sentence. Format 2: 7 sentence paragraph detailing why you believe a certain warrior will win. I hold the final say as to whether a vote counts or not, guidelines not withstanding.Voting will end when I am satisfied the the quality and quantity of votes. P.S This particular battle will probably be kept open for a long time while I finish Theodore Roosevelt vs Geronimo. Warning: This battle is by no means serious even if it may look that way, it is a meme battle through and through ( Your welcome Wass, Ms Guest will suffer ) A school in Telford,United Kingdom Rebecca Guest was an odd individual and a cruel P.E tacher to say the least. Both in appearance and demeanor. Many said she looked like one of the blue creatures from James Cameron's Avatar, ''due to her strange and freakishly long limbs and body shape. She was also an utter bitch, frequently taking away any fun that the students could have. Making them do extra laps for the smallest of screw ups in a pitch in baseball or a wrong bounce in a game of basketball. But by far the most egregious violation of the students, was done to a boy named Wass Boss. Mr. Boss was particularly fond of badminton and Ms.Guest knew this. Wass was facing the hardest match of badminton of his life but he was about to win. He was up one point and the match was about to end when he got called out by the lanky P.E teacher. There was an unofficial rule everyone abided by that once you left the court, you forfeited the game. The other kid was laughing his ass off, as Wass shamefully admitted defeat as he left the court. Once he got over to the disgusting beast of a woman, she smiled with that devilish smile that everyone in the school hated. Turns out Wass had "forgotten" to do some coursework (even though he had already done it) and he needed to complete it by the end of the day. It was a long, 7 page lesson, with multiple choice, word problem, and those fucking open response questions that needed a whole 5 paragraph essay to be even an acceptable answer. After about a whole 6 hours of constant work that took him a week last time, Wass was allowed to leave. It was the end of the school day and Rebecca decided to sneak here way back into her office. She knew that every kid in the school made fun her, hearing things like " Go back to the Na'vi to hunt you long-armed biotch" and things of that sort. It annoyed her to no end, because ironically, she obsessed over the movie. She even had her own secret base filled with replica Na'vi weaponry and a ton of face paint. It was also Friday, which meant no one was going to find out about her secret passion tonight.As she gushed over Jake Sully's amazing body while furiously waving around her fake hair, she heard a strange, animal-like hiss come from up above her office that made her panic. As she quickly got a torch and flicked it on, she sprinted her way straight up the stairs, and what she saw can only be described as.... otherworldly. Pandora, After the Human Invasion Pandora was a relatively peaceful planet after the massive assault on the Na'vi homeland for some powerful rocks. All of the Clans had decided to unite under one leader, Jake Sully, which created what is now known as the Na'vi Confederacy. Jake had expanded territory miles and miles beyond their original tiny tribe to a booming bartering society still with a strong emphasis on Eywa and her power. The Na'vi in short, had made what could be considered a utopia, where suffering was at an all time low and everyone provided for everyone. But this peaceful society was about to get a rude awakening. They thought they had gotten rid of all of the humans at their site, but in reality, a small group of scientists were able to take refuge in their lab. The scientists, in the wake of their defeat still wanted to throw in an admittedly insane last ditch effort to upset the balance of the Na'vi. Before their defeat, they had been working on technology that would confuse the Omaticaya into coming to them instead of the other way around. Like a mirage in a desert, it would work by presenting an ultra-realistic image of important religious sites that had been previously destroyed. As the Na'vi came closer, a massive vacuum machine would trap them and transport them directly to the main ship. The group was actually quite close to finishing the machine, and only needed to set up the machine at the Tree of Voices' former site and attract some of the Na'vi there. ''12 hours later, former site of the Tree of Voices "Fnu!" (Be quiet!), voiced Auäeitx, as her hunting group approached A Yerik, a six-legged deer-like creature that was feasting on the vegetation in the area. Suddenly, the Yerik popped up, ready to move, as an arrow pierced straight through it's stomach, forcing it to lay on the earth. After this, they quickly moved towards the downed beast, voiced their standard sacrament, and quickly slit the creature's throat before it could suffer any longer. As Auäeitx stood up, a younger hunter Eymzool'a named yelled " ting nari!" (Look!). Auäeitx being the old hunter she was squinted her eyes and turned to look in the direction Eymzool'ä yelled at. " Ke..." (No...), Auäeitx whispered. It couldn't be, this place had been destroyed. But she could not deny what her eyes saw. It was Utral Aymokriyä, one of their most beloved and holy sites that had been crushed by human machinery not too long ago. What made it even more convincing and enticing was all of the voices they were used to hearing from it, had suddenly come back to them. They could feel the connection to their deceased friends, family, and lovers lost to the ages. It put all of them in a deep trance, and they couldn't stop themselves from moving closer and closer to the paradise they saw before them. Just as they were about to finish their slow journey to meet their compatriots once again, an extremely loud suction like noise that snapped them out of the trance. They then realized that this ''was ''too good to be true and that it was clearly some type of trick. But unfortunately, it was too late for them to try to escape, as the vacuum had taken a hold of all of them, and was about to transport, when the machine started to malfunction. The location designator that was hastily designed, began to randomly flash different places across the universe. After about 30 seconds of chaos, it finally stopped on a location on Earth in a different timeline, Telford, United Kingdom. The machine imploded, killing the researchers instantly but instead of doing the same to the hunters, they instead disappeared, transported far, far away Telford, United Kingdom, inside the school gym All Ms. Guest could hope to do was stare in complete horror as she witnessed the creatures emerge from their "eggs". But these were no ordinary eggs, these were Xenomorphs that would a human's body as an eggs . She counted 5 creatures and 5 hole filled bodies, and became quite petrified that the Xenomorphs were all staring Finally being able to force herself to move, Ms. Guest screeched as many Na'vi swears as her lungs could give her and began to run as fast as she could. In this show of stupidity, the Xenomorphs charged, but as they were about to reach her, an odd disturbance shaked exactly in front of the them. A fire like portal opened in front of them, and a 10 ft long blue creature took out a long staff and smacked one of the Xenomorphs back, shocking it and all the others. Ms. Guest was stunned, her obsession in fantasy has become a reality. The Na'vi were coming to save her! She couldn't let her heroes fight on their own. It was fate that brought them to save her, and she wasn't about to let them down... Na'vi:https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.pngx5 Xenomorphs:https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png x5 Like the insane person that she was Ms Guest immediately charged at the Xenomorphs, with her replica Dual Knives, only to be stabbed in the arm with a bladed tail, forcing her back into the wall. The remaining Xenomorphs spread out and found their way onto the walls. Auäeitx pulled out her bow and ordered the others to spread out as well and take their enemies individually. Auäeitx, took the largest one and fired her bow several times at it, leaving it unable to move. She then took out her hunting knife and slit it's throathttps://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png. But unfortunately, she didn't notice the extremely acidic blood that would gush out,and burn her hand quite significantly. She growled in utter rage and tried to yell out to warn the others about the blood , but was tackled onto the ground by another Xenomorph. Meanwhile Eymzool'a foolhardily ran at the smallest one and attempted to plunge one of his Dual Knives into it, but missed. He was soon welcomed by combined attack with the creatures bladed tail, which pierced his back, and it's jaws which tore out his throat https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png The other hunters retreated to the other side of the gym, with the Xenomorphs crawling on the roof, close on their tail. Auäeitx was still trapped though, and yelled for something to dispatch her foe with. The youngest hunter with all of his strength threw his staff to her, which with difficulty she grabbed and smacked the creature off of her. With her remaining strength, Auäeitx ran towards her comrades as fast as her lanky legs would allow her. The Aliens began to spit acid at her incessantly, but were unable to reach very far. Auäeitx made it back with her hunters which resulted in the Xenomorphs charging once again. Auäeitx repeatedly fired her bow, but the faster and more agile black creatures evaded her arrows with little difficulty. As she again reached for her quiver, she saw that she had emptied her supply. Another of her comrades leaped on to the back of one of the Xenomorphs, causing it to panic and swing it's tail wildly, scratching the warrior's back with several shallow cuts. This didn't deter him however, as he plunged his blade straight into the head and back of the beast.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png. Unfortunately unlike Auäeitx who got by with just a minor injury, this warrior wasn't so lucky. The blood gushed all over his body, burning straight through his hands, head and his torso, resulting in a painful death https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png. Beside him another unlucky hunter met her maker with an acid wash across the face, which left only a half "eaten" brain and bones, leaving a gruesome scene before the others.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png. Auäeitx and her final comrade retreated out of the gym doors only to find that it was connected to a larger gym. The school wasn't a co-ed school and therefore had two seperate gyms for the male and female students. The Xenomorphs had been inside the female gym that incorporated smaller basketball hoops and was designed almost perfectly for the height of the female students. If it had been any other day, the Na'vi might have been interested by this. But as they ran to the male gym, that wasn't exactly their first instinct to care about this. Auäeitx, looking utterly confused as she entered barely reacted in time to see a bladed tail rush right past her. She drew her staff out, wound it back quickly and slammed it straight onto a Xenomorph's head, but the wooden object split in two on contact, making it quite useless. Auäeitx and her hunter knew they would most likely not make it out of this situation, but weren't about to quit now. Auäeitx drew out her final weapons, her Dual knives, and her comrade drew hers as well. The 3 remaining Xenomorphs split apart for the final time with one in the middle, the left and one on the right. Auäeitx tackled the one on the right and her compatriot took the one on the left. The middle one just sat in the middle, unable to decide which one of his own allies to help. As it turned out though, he wouldn't really need to as the battle wasn't going to last for much longer. Auäeitx shoved the Xenomorph into the closest bleacher, making the bladed tail jump everywhere and it ended up in her hand, piercing it quite easily. With the loudest of hisses she could muster, she plunged her both of her knives into the creature's stomach and dragged her knives carefully across it's body, which even with her precision, gushed straight onto her arms and legs, but the job was done.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png Auäeitx growled with horrible pain, and with the last bit of strength she had, threw her hunting knife straight towards her comrade who had a Xenomorph right on top of her. As this happened the one in the middle made its way as fast as it could towards the seasoned hunter. Time seemed to slow down at this point. Before the knife could reach the monstrous beast, it annihilated the poor Na'vi on the bleachers, with a trifecta of a bladed tail to the throat, acid spit to the chest and used its jaws to eat out the blue hunter's head https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png. Immediately after this, the knife went straight through not only the Xenomorph's head but her friend's as well.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Black.png Auäeitx then spasmed and collapsed, having bled heavily from her various injuries. The last Xenomorph then checked her body, and then stabbed her throat just to make sure she was dead.https://deadliestfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:Tybaltcapulet/File:Blue.png Being satisfied with its victory, the animal roared in victory and headed back to its small nest. The Na'vi hadn't even scratched the surface of the surface of the the extent of the Xenomorph's strength. Epilogue ( Wass's Fanservice) " What the hell..." Ms Guest groggily whispered to herself as she slowly got up after the shock of the collision and the stab wound she sustained. She didn't have much time to really do anything else she was promptly lifted up and thrown toward the other bodies used to bring to conceive all the other strange beasts she encountered. Then as she was forcefully laid down onto the gym floor, a strange and very painful sensation hit her stomach. Her organs felt like they were being ground up. But even with the horrible pain, Ms Guest attempted to crawl away desperately, reaching for salvation. But this attempt was short-lived, as the Xenomorph reacted almost instantly as shoved his tail into her foot, stopping her dead in her tracks. The pain in her belly got worse, as she felt something about to come out. She then shrieked in horror as a small claw emerged through, enabling the thing inside her to burst out. Even worse was that she was still alive, and the "baby" that came out of her needed ''some '' sustenance. So obviously, the closest source was going to be the best one, and thus Rebecca Guest was ultimately doomed. The little one took the largest bite it could get and chomped into her knee, chomping through bone and all. It then bit into the other knee, repeating the painful process. The former P.E teacher was screaming at the top of her lungs: " SAVE ME JAKE, LET ME BE WITH EYWA!". The child didn't oblige at first however ripping off a couple of her fingers and gobbling them with uncompromising hunger. What finally ended the cantankerous, manipulative, badminton ruining, and downright bitchy woman however was the feast that the infant had on her throat, killing her instantly. Expert's Opinion While the Na'vi were the smarter and more experienced warriors, their primitive weapons couldn't stand up to the Xenomorphs' instinct, quick and powerful tail, and most of all their acidic blood. The Na'vi couldn't injure/ kill the Xenomorphs without harming themselves, and this made it impossible for the to effectively fight, while the Xenomorphs could fight without any worry or need for caution. Category:Blog posts